Computing systems such as notebook computers are generally manufactured for portability. In various instances, however, it is desirable to utilize these computer systems with larger displays, keyboards, a mouse, speakers, or other devices which are external to the computing system. Consequently, computer systems are provided with various ports to enable interoperability with various peripheral components. In addition to the various ports, some computing systems may be configured with a docking connector to facilitate communication with multiple devices via a docking station. A docking station may provide a computing system access to multiple peripheral devices via one or more connectors.